Diecisiete
by rho-09
Summary: Jenny por fin ha recibido su actualización y ahora tiene 17 años y por eso ahora planea hacer una mega fiesta en su casa, pero quizás la fiesta no salga como ella esperaba.


**Diecisiete**

**Capítulo 1: "Otro día como cualquiera"**

Estaba comenzando a amanecer en la ciudad y, en la habitación de xj9, la robot apenas comenzaba a levantarse, estirando sus brazos y esperando al igual otro día...

- Vaya, otro bello día – dijo xj9, levantándose de su cama -; y también, por fin, hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños. – dijo muy contenta y emocionada, viendo la fecha de ese día

Jenny, como había llegado el día en que cumpliría ahora diecisiete años, planeaba hacer una mega fiesta en su casa y entonces salió de su cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, esperando a que su mamá se encontrara ahí y decirle la gran noticia del día, pero la sra. Wakeman se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico cuando de pronto la interrumpe la llegada de xj9.

- Mamá, adivina qué – dijo Jenny, emocionada y tomando a su mamá de los hombros

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, xj9? – preguntó la sra. Wakeman, un poco alarmada y sin entender la actitud de Jenny - ¿Hay un monstruo que planea destruir la Tierra? ¿Oh acaso me vienes a decir malas noticias y decirme que reprobaste en…?.

- No – respondió -, hoy por fin cumplo 17 años – dijo muy emocionada -, ¿no te parece grandioso?.

- ¿17 años?. – se preguntó la sra. Wakeman, y viendo un calendario

- Sí y por eso quiero hacer una gran fiesta en la casa.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?.

- Ya veo que cumples hoy 17 años y 6 años de a verte construido, y por eso me acabo de acordar de que es necesario que recibas ahora tu nueva actualización, xj9.

- Y qué estamos esperando – dijo Jenny, tomando a su mamá del brazo -. Al laboratorio.

Jenny ya lo que quería era recibir su actualización para poder organizar a tiempo la fiesta que tanto quería en su casa y por eso fueron rápidamente al laboratorio.

En fin, cuando terminó la dra. Wakeman de actualizar a xj9, ya sólo faltaba de que Jenny pidiera permiso para hacer una fiesta en su casa, lo cual pensó que sería algo muy sencillo pedírsela y que, con seguridad, tendría esa fiesta pues hoy cumplía años.

- Muy bien, xj9, ya recibiste tu nueva actualización y eso quiere decir de que por fin ya tienes 17 años…

- Estoy tan contenta… - dijo Jenny, emocionada y pensando en hacer la fiesta

- …y también lo cual significa que tienes aún más responsabilidades y de que…

- Sí, mamá, eso ya lo sé ¬¬!, y ahora quisiera preparar una fiesta en mi casa.

- ¿Una fiesta? – preguntó la sra. Wakeman, pareciéndole algo raro

- Sí, quisiera hacer una gran fiesta esta noche ya que cumplí años y que…

- Pero una fiesta no lo habíamos platicando con anterioridad, xj9.

- Pero como quiera me dejaras hacer la fiesta, ¿verdad?.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, un poco extrañada -, Cómo que no me dejarás hacer una fiesta; acabo de cumplir años y… y… y estoy comenzando a crecer… ¿acaso no me dejarás disfrutar mi cumpleaños? – dijo Jenny, poniendo una actitud triste para convencerla

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, xj9 – dijo la sra. Wakeman, un poco triste y viendo de que se había equivocado -, pero, ¿no prefieres mejor una simple merienda?.

- ¿Una simple qué?.

- Sería más fácil y puedes invitar sólo a algunos amigos, inclusive podrías terminar pronto y luego regresar a hacer tus deberes, ¿no te parece mejor, xj9?.

- No, eso no es una fiesta – dijo Jenny, un poco molesta -, y si no tengo tu apoyo, puedo prepararla yo sola.

- ¿Pero, xj9, en dónde harás tu fiesta? - preguntó la sra. Wakeman

- Mmm… estaba pensando hacer la fiesta en el lugar donde aterrizan los minusianos; habrá suficiente espacio.

- Pero si haces una fiesta por tu cuenta ya es tu responsabilidad.

- Está bien – respondió Jenny, un poco molesta

- Y tú la vas a preparar tu sola y también por que tengo que dar en la noche una conferencia de ciencia y presentar otros inventos, ¿escuchaste bien, xj9?.

- Sí, mamá – respondió Jenny, un poco molesta -, y ya mejor me voy. – y Jenny sale a organizar todo para su fiesta

- ¡Si tus amigos hacen desastres, recuerda que tu limpiarás todo, jovencita! – dijo la sra. Wakeman -. Por fin xj9 está empezando a crecer – dijo muy contenta -, y cada vez se hace más responsable de sus deberes.

De pronto alguien se escapa de donde estaba y aparece de repente una de las xj…

- ¿Yo no recibiré actualización? – dijo un poco celosa

- Pero tú… cómo te escapaste – dijo la sra. Wakeman

- ¡Por qué xj9 es la favorita y yo no!... – gritó furiosa

Pero la sra. Wakeman no la escucha y para evitar problemas la desactiva rápidamente, aún preguntándose cómo pudo haberse escapado de donde estaba.

- Más tarde me encargaré de eso pero primero debo de prepararme para la conferencia de esta noche.

En fin, mientras que la dra. Wakeman se preparó para dar su conferencia y también presentar otros de sus inventos en la noche, Jenny ya estaba en su habitación preparando todo para la mega fiesta de esa noche y esperando a que, por nada del mundo, la fiesta saliera mal. Así es, ¿qué podría salir mal?.


End file.
